The inventive concept relates to a storage system, and more particularly, to a storage system realizing connection-based load balancing and an operating method of the storage system.
A storage system may include a storage device for storing data and may provide a client access to the storage device via a network including (e.g.,) a personal computer (PC) or a computing server. In order to efficiently process access requests directed to a storage device from a plurality of clients, the storage system may include a data processor. That is, a data processor may be used to manage multiple requests communicated by one or more clients via the network, and to control storage device operations in response to the client requests. In this regard, the overall performance of the storage system may depend on the efficiency with which the client requests are managed.